Descendants 2: The Allies
by CrazyAuthor1
Summary: A new year has begun another group of children of villains were chosen to attend Auraron Prep. What happen to them? them are good as Evie Jay Carlos and Evil?. BenxMal DougxEvie CarlosxJane LonniexOc ChadxOc JayxAudrey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of The Descendants for my misfortune are not mine.

* * *

A year later Maleficent was defeated by his daughter and having built again the wall in the Island of Lost. Ben decided to give a new opportunity to children of villains, they were the twins Ursuline and Dylan , the children of Ursula, Gemma, daughter of Captain Hook, Hunter, the son of Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) and Tyler, the son of the Queen of Hearts. It was very difficult for Ben give it a try son Gaston, knowing that his father did a lot of damage to their parents, but Mal had taught him that they were not like their parents.

After Ben informed the fairy godmother who would be the new students Auradon Prep, he went to the cafeteria and sat down with his girlfriend and friends. Although ago many months Mal is his girlfriend, Ben still could not believe it, and sometimes he feel that did not show her all the love that he fels for her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Island of the Lost a group of young people "terrorized" the habitants of the island, always making jokes to everyone, annoying the weakest and the girls dazzling to boys youth. One of them were Ursuline, a young, beautiful, and manipulative who can hypnotize with the beautiful voice she has, his twin brother Dylan, he also has a beautiful voice and a look that convinces always everyone what he wants.

Gema a sweet and whimsical girl, She will always find a way to get what she want, don't be fooled by its good-girl face. Hunter, a young arrogant and smart, like his father he is a great hunter and is good with technology. and Tyler, a submissive boy who always going to do whatever it takes to meet the demands of his mother and that she is proud of him. These 5 guys will be chosen to steal the Fairy Godmother wand and make the villains have their "happily ever after".

* * *

Hi to all the world! I know that is that the chapter is short, but is prologue, hope you like it and leave me your opinion, I also want to apologize if there are any errors that do not understand. I hope to you give them a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of The Descendants for my misfortune are not mine.

* * *

 **\- The Island of Lost -**

A group of boys and girls were gathered in a house they had found, when they were small children. While they were there, neither parent bothered them, it was their refuge from the demands of their parents. By that were surprised when their parents enter their home.

"What are you doing here?" Ursulina asked " know they can't come here"

"That girl is a rude" said the Queen of Hearts "Off with her head!"

"We're not here for that," Ursula said.

"Then why are you here?" Hunter asked.

"They have been chosen to go Auradon Prep" said Captain Hook.

" What ?" all asked and shout them at the same time.

" You heard perfectly" Gaston said "They will go to the wonderful school of the beautiful Belle and the Beast"

"Are you crazy?" Asked Hunter Annoying.

"I'm not crazy," Gaston said "They will go to school because they have an important mission to do"

"What is that mission?" Gemma asked.

" they going to steal the Wand Fairy Godmother" Ursula said.

" Bibbidi Bobbidi-Boo?" Gemma asked.

All villains nodded while they explain to their children, what was the plan.

 **\- Auradon Prep -**

Most of the students were anxious by meet to the new students, all the cafeteria was talking about the elect of prince Ben.

"Do you think the boys are handsome?" asked Audrey.

"Why do you want to know that?" Jay asked his girlfriend.

"By Lonnie and Jane" said Audrey "They are my best friends and I want them to be happy"

A few days after the coronation of Ben, Lonnie discovered that Chad was cheating to her with Rachel, the daughter of Merida. Lonnie immediately ended their relationship with Chad and from that day she did not return to be the same. On the other side was her other friend Jane, she was in love with Carlos, but for he was just a friend.

Although Audrey was happy with Jay, he did not like her best friends are not happy. So I hoped that with the arrival of new villains, Carlos would dare to declare his love for Jane, because, Jay always told me that he was in love with her, but he was very shy. His thoughts were interrupted when Ben came to the cafeteria and sat next to his girlfriend.

* * *

What do you think ? sorry if this chapter has errors, I hope you leave me your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of The Descendants for my misfortune are not mine.

* * *

Today was the day most anticipated by the villains, today your children will go to Auradon Prep. When the limo came to the Island of Lost, all left the house and they climbed into the limousine.

"Bring me Jewels" said Captain Hook.

"Bring me heads," said the Queen of Hearts.

"Bring me Animals" Gaston said.

When everyone was inside the limo, the driver started to drive. While that they traveling to Auradon, Ursuline was thinking in what his mother demanded it. She always wanted to be his pride, as his friends, but not this way.

 **\- Auradon Prep -**

When the children of the villains arrive to Auradon, all students received him with welcome signs and music. When them was out of the limo, Prince Ben and Fairy Godmother approached them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Ben said, "I hope they feel like they're at home"

"My house doesn't look like a castle" Ursulina said with a smile.

"Ben going to show them all school locations and then accompany them to their rooms" said the Fairy Godmother.

"Come with me, please" Ben said.

For them it was boring know the school, they would are there, only by a few days and then return to their "home".

"And we are here in"

Prince Ben was interrupted by a small cry, all raise their heads and they saw that the person who had shouted was Evelyn, better known as Evie.

"Tyler," she said.

Evie quickly under the stairs, She approached his best friend and hugged him tightly. His friend hugged her back tightly, they don't see a long time, and when she lived on the Island of Lost, them were almost inseparable.

"I can't believe you're here," said Evie excited.

"I know," he said the it "is amazing"

"There are so many things I have to tell you," she said.

"I would like to know but, the Prince Ben has to teach us, where is our room" Tyler said.

"Okay," she said, " I see you later"

After that, Ben accompanied them to where his room was. Gemma and Ursuline would share a room, Dylan and Hunter they would be in other room, and Tyler would share a room with a stranger.

* * *

What do you think ? Them came to Auradon, sorry if there are errors in this chapter.


End file.
